1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line sensor in which two or more pixel parts are arranged in one direction.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Line sensors comprise an image pick-up part and a charge output part. The image pick-up part comprises a plurality of pixel parts and each of the plurality of pixel parts comprises photosensitive regions. In each of the plurality of photosensitive regions that the image pick-up part comprises charge is generated and accumulated in response to an incident energy beam. The charge output part, to which the charges generated and accumulated in each plurality of photosensitive regions are input, outputs these input charges in sequence.